<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授权翻译】极度兴奋 by Yan_Lee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609454">【授权翻译】极度兴奋</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yan_Lee/pseuds/Yan_Lee'>Yan_Lee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, Magical Tattoos, Meet-Cute, Oral Sex, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:31:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yan_Lee/pseuds/Yan_Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>短篇故事合集。这篇文章是为Tumblr上的2020年作家月活动而写的。H/G canon and some AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 纹身艺术家</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602040">Euphoria</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainYellow/pseuds/CaptainYellow">CaptainYellow</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>此作品已获得原作者的翻译授权</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>提示：纹身艺术家</p><p>Canon compliant</p><p>当针头扎进她的皮肤时，金妮紧紧地闭上眼睛，微微一缩。谁能想到在肋骨上纹身会这么痛苦？</p><p> </p><p>“你没事吧？”哈利握着她的手问。</p><p> </p><p>金妮睁开眼睛，对他微微一笑。他自己的纹身——一个金色飞贼——在他的左臂上飞来飞去。</p><p> </p><p>这是她的主意。在格韦诺格告诉金妮不许在球场上佩戴珠宝（“这些血迹斑斑、闪闪发光的东西会分散找球手的注意力！”）</p><p> </p><p>之后，金妮决定给哈利纹上匹配的纹身；扫帚给她，飞贼给他。</p><p> </p><p>某一天傍晚时刻，她问他:“你觉得怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>哈利搂住她的肩膀，把她拉近了一些。“如果你愿意，我也愿意。不管怎么说，订婚戒指的作用被高估了。”</p><p> </p><p>当她看到自己的火弩箭纹身在她的腰上盘旋时，金妮完全同意。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 隔离</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>提示：隔离</p><p>Canon compliant</p><p>金妮偷偷溜进她的卧室，轻轻地关上身后的门。她重重地叹了口气，扑通一声倒在床上，把头靠在柔软的枕头上。她只需要五分钟。独自呆上五分钟，远离孩子们的哭声。</p><p> </p><p>即使在这上面，她也能听到詹姆和莉莉互相大喊大叫。天哪，阿不思正在试图解决他们之间的争端。金妮闭上眼睛，想象自己骑在扫帚上飞行。梅林！她想念天空的新鲜空气。</p><p> </p><p>阿不思也在大喊大叫，把莉莉弄哭了。请再等三分钟！厨房里传来一声巨响，然后一片寂静。金妮突然睁开眼睛。糟糕！沉默永远不是好事。</p><p> </p><p>她冲下楼，心都提到嗓子眼儿了。“再过一周隔离就结束了。”她提醒自己。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 魔法</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>提示：魔法</p><p>Canon compliant</p><p>詹姆怀疑地打量着他的父亲。“你是说麻瓜认为那是魔法？”</p><p> </p><p>“是的。”哈利好像是第一百次回答。</p><p> </p><p>“可是没有魔杖！没有咒语！什么也没有！”他非常沮丧地举起双手。“这怎么可能是魔法呢？”</p><p> </p><p>哈利开始后悔从韦斯莱魔法把戏公司买了新的麻瓜魔术高级套装。不过，阿不思和莉莉似乎被这些五颜六色的小玩意儿迷住了。</p><p> </p><p>“这样想吧，”哈利试图解释，“它就像是另一种魔法。”</p><p> </p><p>“这顶帽子是干什么用的？”莉莉问，从魔术盒里拿出一顶黑色礼帽。</p><p> </p><p>一个灿烂的微笑牵动着哈利的嘴唇。“我很高兴你这么问，看。”</p><p> </p><p>他把帽子转来转去，想证明里面什么也没有，然后他把手伸进帽子里，直到摸到藏在帽子里的秘密隔间。他推开隔间门，从帽子里掏出一束玫瑰，似乎是从天而降的。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯！”他骄傲地笑了起来。</p><p> </p><p>阿不思和莉莉拍了拍手，显然被这个小伎俩惊呆了，但是詹姆不为所动。</p><p> </p><p>“啊呀”。他摇了摇头，显得相当吃惊。“应该有人告诉这些可怜的人，那不是魔法。”他皱了皱眉，然后跳了起来。“我会做到！我要学习许多咒语，让他们看看什么是真正的魔法！”</p><p> </p><p>“你不能这样做！”金妮在厨房门口说。</p><p> </p><p>“但是妈妈——”</p><p> </p><p>“没有‘但是’！现在去吃你的蔬菜，晚饭准备好了。”</p><p> </p><p>詹姆把双手塞进口袋，嘴里嘟囔着什么不公平的话，跟着他的弟弟妹妹来到厨房。金妮朝哈利皱了皱眉。</p><p> </p><p>“哦？”他羞怯地微笑。</p><p> </p><p>她摇了摇头，努力忍住笑。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 异地恋</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>提示：异地恋</p><p>Canon compliant</p><p>金妮拉上床帘，对他们施了一个无声无息咒，以确保没有人能听到他们的谈话。</p><p> </p><p>“对不起，我没有早点说出来。”哈利通过他的双面镜说。</p><p> </p><p>“一切都好。”金妮躺在被子里，手里拿着自己的镜子。“反正我刚做完作业。这可能是我写过的最长的魔药课论文了。”</p><p> </p><p>哈利做了个鬼脸。“我一点也不怀念它。”他停顿了一下，眼睛扫视着她的身体，然后轻声说:“我喜欢这件睡衣。”</p><p> </p><p>她的心脏有些不自在。即使过了这么久，他还能这么轻易地让她脸红，真是令人尴尬。</p><p> </p><p>“下次你来看我时，我会为你穿上它。”她说，她希望自己的声音很性感。</p><p> </p><p>他的眼睛凝视着她的眼睛。“你还会做什么呢？”</p><p> </p><p>金妮的手滑到了被子下面，“我会按你喜欢的方式给你口交。”</p><p> </p><p>绿色的眼睛一眨不眨的盯着她，“怎么做？”</p><p> </p><p>她从他左手的轻微动作中看出他在摸自己，她的嘴角露出得意的微笑。只要她说几句话，即使是在几英里以外的地方，她也能使他为难，这让人振奋。</p><p> </p><p>“我会慢慢地从你的鸡巴底部到鸡巴顶端，然后再回来。”</p><p> </p><p>哈利发出低声呻吟，她在被子下面把腿伸开，撩动着湿漉漉的皱褶。</p><p> </p><p>“我的舌头在你的尖端打转，你喜欢吧？”她把一根手指插进身体里，她的胸膛因需要而挺起。</p><p> </p><p><em>“妈的，是的！”</em>哈利哼了一声。“抚摸自己。给我看看。”</p><p> </p><p>她不需要被要求两次。她打开被子，把一切都给他看。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 灵魂伴侣</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>提示：灵魂伴侣</p><p>Alternate universe</p><p>哈利·波特一直是个大忙人。他一岁就背负着预言的重担，十二岁就和教父一起追捕魂器，不到十七岁就打败了一个黑巫师。不，哈利总是太忙了，没有时间考虑灵魂伴侣和定时器。然而，今天早上，他醒来时发现左臂一阵剧痛。</p><p> </p><p>“你认为它是……嗯，你知道……我的计时器吗？”吃早饭时他问小天狼星。</p><p> </p><p>他的教父越过《预言家日报》看着他，目光停留在哈利的左臂上。“有可能。上面写什么了？”</p><p> </p><p>哈利犹豫了一下。自从莱姆斯在战争中死于伏地魔之手后，定时器和灵魂伴侣一直是小天狼星的敏感话题。</p><p> </p><p>哈利低头看了看自己的胳膊，试探性地说：“五小时三十三分十秒。”</p><p> </p><p>“这是你的答案！”小天狼星咧嘴一笑，但他的笑容并没有传到眼睛里。</p><p> </p><p>这一天剩下的时间里，哈利的胃一直在下沉。计时器的时间一分一秒地过去，他在想他是否该做点什么，施个魔咒，还是该去别的地方。<em>但是在哪里？</em></p><p> </p><p>他瞟了一眼自己的胳膊——时间是<em>1:03:45</em>，然后开始踱步。他的灵魂伴侣会在格里莫广场找到他吗？<em>不可能，房子被赤胆忠心咒保护着。</em></p><p> </p><p>计时器现在显示<em>00:32:22</em>。恐惧攫住了他。<em>如果倒计时停止，她找不到我，会发生什么？</em></p><p> </p><p>他不能让这种事发生。<em>00:10:05</em>。他下了决心，穿上外套，朝门口走去。</p><p> </p><p>“我要出去走走。”他回头对小天狼星说。</p><p> </p><p>12月的冷风穿过他敞开的外套，但哈利毫不在意。他低下头，眼睛仍然盯着计时器。<em>00:01:03</em>。他的灵魂伴侣应该就在附近了。<em>00:00:23</em>。如此接近。</p><p> </p><p>哈利突然撞在一个软绵绵的身体上，屁股着地倒在地上。</p><p> </p><p>他重新戴上眼镜， 微微皱了一下眉头，“对不起， 我没有付钱...” 他停顿了一下，接着就说不出话来。</p><p> </p><p>“嗨。”他见过的最漂亮的女人弯下腰来扶他起来。</p><p> </p><p>她的红头发被风吹乱了，散在脸上。她明亮的棕色眼睛似乎闪烁着喜悦的光芒。哈利目不转睛地盯着。</p><p> </p><p>“嗨。”他设法说。</p><p> </p><p>好像她刚刚意识到什么，女人撩起左臂的袖子，露出了她的计时器。<em>00:00:00</em>。哈利检查他。<em>00:00:00</em>。</p><p> </p><p>“梅林，”她喘了口气，“你是…一个巫师吗？”</p><p> </p><p>哈利的嘴弯曲成灿烂的笑容。“我是哈利。”他伸出手来打招呼，“我相信你是我的灵魂伴侣，对不对？”</p><p> </p><p>“金妮·韦斯莱”。她笑着握着他的手，“很高兴终于见到了我的灵魂伴侣。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 海洋</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>提示：海洋</p><p>Canon compliant</p><p>金妮闭上眼睛听着海浪的催眠曲，呼吸着海浪的咸味。哈利坐在她后面，双臂搂着她的腰。她轻轻地叹了口气。他们已经很久没有像这样在一起了。只有他们两个人，没有哭泣的婴儿，没有脏尿布，也没有其他育儿义务。</p><p> </p><p>到这儿来度过周末是哈利的主意。“你说什么？你，我，还有一个去海滩度假的周末。”</p><p> </p><p>“那孩子们呢？”金妮问。</p><p> </p><p>“你妈妈答应照顾他们。”</p><p> </p><p>因此，他们在星期五晚上离开了阿不思和闷闷不乐的詹姆，然后来到伯恩茅斯。</p><p> </p><p>“亲爱的，周末愉快。”当金妮向她道别时，莫莉含蓄地笑了笑。“谁知道呢？也许你会带着第三个婴儿回来的。”</p><p> </p><p>回忆起这件事，金妮翻了翻眼睛。几年前，她会把这个周末的时间都花在和哈利鬼混上。但金妮现在已经快30岁了，她已经生了两次孩子，荷尔蒙泛滥的日子早就过去了。不，她只想放松一下，喝点她的马里布鸡尾酒。</p><p> </p><p>哈利放在她腹部的手在她的比基尼下移动，盖住她的乳房，轻轻抚摸着她的乳头。金妮靠在他的胸膛上，他的性冲动炽热地贴在她的背上。</p><p> </p><p>“你在做什么，波特先生？” 她傻笑着问。</p><p> </p><p>“我在向我的妻子朝拜。”哈利在她的脖子上热烈地吻了一下，然后捏了捏她坚硬的乳头。</p><p> </p><p>她不由自主地呻吟了一声。她完全明白这是多么不合时宜——<em>孩子们</em>在海滩上跑来跑去，看在梅林的份上！但是一想到要放纵自己，她的身体就热得几乎无法忍受。</p><p> </p><p>金妮转过身来，抓住哈利的嘴唇狠狠地吻了他一下，“酒店房间，现在！”</p><p> </p><p>忘了她之前说的话吧，她体内可能还有一些强烈的荷尔蒙。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 伤害/安慰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>提示：伤害/安慰</p><p>Canon compliant</p><p>哈利从宿舍的窗户向外看。从这里看去，几乎看不见天文塔，但他仍能辨认出它在月光下的黑影。如果他闭上眼睛的时间足够长，他几乎可以闻到洞穴里咸咸的空气，听到邓布利多令人心碎的恳求，看到斯内普魔杖末端射出的绿色火花。</p><p> </p><p>哈利握紧拳头，愤怒、内疚和悲哀在心中涌起。他知道斯内普是个叛徒。他们第一次见面就知道了。然而，他无法阻止邓布利多的死亡。他是被选中的人！</p><p> </p><p>“哈利？”金妮温柔的声音打断了他的思路。</p><p> </p><p>他没有转过身来看着她，他要一直盯着天文塔。</p><p> </p><p>“我们吃晚饭的时候没有看见你。”她拖着脚走到他床边，然后在他床边放了一个银色盘子。“我给你带了些吃的，甜点有糖浆馅饼，你最喜欢的。我想你会想要一些的。”</p><p> </p><p>她的声音在颤抖，他知道她在胡言乱语，因为害怕会完全崩溃。出于某种原因，金妮认为她需要不惜一切代价隐藏自己的情绪。他把原因归咎于汤姆。</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢。”他声音很沙哑。</p><p> </p><p>金妮沉默了一会儿，哈利不知道她是不是像他在陋居看到的那样拼命地眨着眼睛，当时她的眼睛里充满了眼泪。</p><p> </p><p>“没有人能阻止已经发生的事情，你知道吗？”她的话像一把刀刺痛了他，但他的目光仍停留在天文塔上。“这不是你的错，哈利。”</p><p> </p><p>他的喉咙哽咽，他不相信自己的声音能回答她。他草草地点了点头，试图把注意力集中在天文塔上。他应该做点什么！任何事情！现在邓布利多死了，只剩下他一个人。</p><p> </p><p>“哦，哈利！”金妮搂着他，好像听到了他的声音。</p><p> </p><p>哈利转过身来，紧紧地抱住她。支撑着他的墙终于倒塌了，他的眼泪无情地流了出来。金妮在他怀里抽泣着，双手紧握着他的衬衫后背。此时此刻，他意识到自己需要她在身边。他不想一个人呆着，今晚不行。</p><p> </p><p>“留下，”他用不知道什么时候恢复正常的声音问她，“好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“好。”她说。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 八</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>提示：八</p><p>Canon compliant</p><p>詹姆走进客厅，嘴角挂着一丝狡黠的微笑。哈利在沙发上瞥了他一眼，不由得想起了韦斯莱家的双胞胎兄弟，那只能意味着麻烦。</p><p> </p><p>“你现在多大了，阿不思？”詹姆问，还坐在他弟弟旁边。</p><p> </p><p>“我快7岁了。”阿不思说，眼睛粘在施了魔法的麻瓜电视机上，里面播放着《奥吉和蟑螂》。</p><p> </p><p>“差不多了，但还没有。我看你才6岁。”詹姆自豪地笑了，“我可8岁了。今天是我的生日。”</p><p> </p><p>哈利松了一口气，他清楚地知道发生了什么，每年都是同样的事情。</p><p> </p><p>“生日快乐，儿子。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢你，父亲。”詹姆说，听起来太像珀西了。</p><p> </p><p>“父亲？”哈利皱起眉头。</p><p> </p><p>“是的，我已经超过叫你爸爸的年龄了，”詹姆非常慎重地说，“我毕竟已经8岁了。”</p><p> </p><p>当奥格的大鼻子被老鼠夹夹住时，阿不思放声大笑。</p><p> </p><p>詹姆摇摇头。“小孩子。”他叹了口气，“我记得我6岁的时候，我觉得这很有趣。但我现在8岁了，我只对聪明的笑话发笑。”</p><p> </p><p>“你不再喜欢《奥吉和蟑螂》了？”阿不思似乎被这个新发现感到愤怒。</p><p> </p><p>“大人不喜欢动画片，阿不思，”詹姆解释说。“从现在开始，我喜欢新闻，喜欢爸爸——我的意思是，父亲和母亲。”</p><p> </p><p>“大人还喜欢什么？”阿不思问道。</p><p> </p><p>“他们喜欢像赫敏舅母一样谈论自己的工作，喜欢像罗恩舅舅一样下棋，他们不玩噼啪爆炸牌。”詹姆厌恶地看了一眼摊在咖啡桌上的噼啪爆炸牌。“而且他们有魔杖，像泰迪一样去霍格沃茨上学。”</p><p> </p><p>阿不思的眼睛闪烁着敬畏和惊奇，“他们还会做什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“他们像爸爸一样抓黑巫师，像妈妈一样参加魁地奇世界杯。”</p><p> </p><p>“你真幸运。”阿不思生气地撅起嘴巴，“我也想长大。”</p><p> </p><p>詹姆骄傲地挺起胸膛，“八岁并不全是乐趣和游戏。我们也有很多责任。”</p><p> </p><p>“早餐准备好了，”金妮抱着莉莉在厨房门口说，“我还为寿星准备了特别的华夫饼。”</p><p> </p><p>詹姆脸上绽开灿烂的笑容，但阿不思皱起了眉头，好像他刚刚意识到什么似的。“妈妈，詹姆不能吃特制的华夫饼。他现在是成年人了，每个人都知道成年人早餐喝咖啡。对吧，詹姆？”</p><p> </p><p>哈利情不自禁地笑了，“没错，阿不思。我想詹姆想喝点咖啡，而不是吃华夫饼，Gin。”</p><p> </p><p>詹姆惊讶地看着他的父亲，一阵红晕顺着他的脖子往上爬。“我早餐要吃特制的华夫饼，没人能阻止我！”他大叫着跑向厨房。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 疾病</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>提示：疾病</p><p>Canon compliant</p><p>金妮蹲在厕所里，她的胃翻腾着，迫使她面对她的早餐。<em>该死的晨吐！</em>大块被吃掉的beacon从她嘴里喷涌而出，夹杂着黄色的胆汁。呕吐本身已经是一种恶心的想法，但实际看到呕吐物只会让情况更糟。她转了个身，再次隆起，辛辣的恶臭侵入了她的鼻孔。</p><p> </p><p>“没事的，我就在这里。”哈利跪在她旁边，不让她的头发遮住她的脸。</p><p> </p><p>但她不想让他看到这一点。她试图把他推开，但他不为所动。当她吃完后，他留下来帮她漱口。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 小兔子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>提示：小兔子</p><p>Canon compliant</p><p>“噢，哈利！看它们多可爱！”金妮对着一个装满五颜六色地兔子的笼子兴奋不已，这就是韦斯莱魔法笑话商店的吸引力。</p><p> </p><p>小团绒毛在周围跳来跳去，发出尖细的吱吱声。哈利笑了，最小的一只跑到另一只大的面前，用鼻子蹭了蹭它的鼻子。</p><p> </p><p>“它们真可爱！”金妮跪下来，抱起一只粉红色的小兔子。“而且它们是那么的柔软！”</p><p> </p><p>当小兔子把脸埋进她的脖子时，她咯咯地笑了起来。当她和动物们在一起时，她看起来是那么的年轻和天真，哈利认为这是她众多的魅力之一。</p><p> </p><p>“我们能买这个吗？”她抚摸着小兔子的皮毛问道。</p><p> </p><p>哈利皱了皱眉。如果他们不是已经有了四只侏儒蒲、三只狗、两只猫和一只谷仓猫头鹰，他不会反对养新宠物的想法。说实话，他们的房子看起来就像一个神奇的动物园。</p><p> </p><p>金妮一定读懂了他的心思，因为她撅起嘴、用小狗的眼神可怜兮兮地看着他，“好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>她知道当她那样做时，他没有办法拒绝她。</p><p> </p><p>哈利强迫自己把目光移开，“不，我不会屈服的。”</p><p> </p><p>“你这么说是因为你还没有抚摸它们。”</p><p> </p><p>“金妮，我们不要新的——”她把小兔子塞到哈利手里，哈利立刻被这个世界上最可爱的生物分神了。“梅林啊！你说得对，它们真的太柔软了！”</p><p> </p><p>她的嘴角露出得意的微笑，“而且它们只要八个加隆。”</p><p> </p><p>哈利叹了一口气，“你真的要我这么做，是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“是的是的，可以吗？”她可爱地问。</p><p> </p><p>他强迫自己不笑，“好吧。”他接受了，然后微笑着看着他们的新宠物。“欢迎来到我们家，小家伙。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 光</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>提示：光</p><p>Canon compliant</p><p>伏地魔用他那张令人作呕的、没有嘴唇的嘴朝他笑了笑，哈利竭力控制住他的目光。黑巫师随时都可能拔出他的魔杖杀死他。哈利知道这一点，他能做的只有等待。恐惧攫住了他。他的身体恳求他逃到城堡的安全地带，但哈利坚持自己的立场。</p><p> </p><p>“哈利·波特”。伏地魔用一种微弱的耳语说，“那个活下来的男孩，受死吧。”</p><p> </p><p>他举起魔杖，哈利吸了一口气。他活不下去了。他为什么要一个人来禁林？他到底在想什么？</p><p> </p><p>“我一直在寻找一线曙光。”金妮的声音突然在他的脑海里响起，他的思绪飘到了她的生日礼物上。</p><p> </p><p>他沉浸在她的嘴唇中，沉浸在她柔滑的红头发和她柔软的乳房中。她是他黑暗中的光，是催他前进的熊熊烈火。</p><p> </p><p>哈利下定决心，他怒视着伏地魔，准备面对面前的一切。为了金妮。</p><p> </p><p>伏地魔狞笑着，“阿瓦达索命！”</p><p> </p><p>哈利最后看到的是一道绿光，然后一切都变黑了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 美丽的邂逅</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>提示：美丽的邂逅</p><p>College AU</p><p>为什么，哦，她为什么同意照看维克托娃？这并不是说金妮不喜欢她的侄女——并非如此——但是这是星期天的早晨，太阳热得可以把牛晒掉，金妮有点宿醉。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>这是我最后一次和卢娜聚会，我发誓！</em>
</p><p> </p><p>孩子们在公园里跑来跑去，扯着嗓子尖叫，汗渍染黑了他们的后背。金妮愁眉苦脸。她很想待在有空调的公寓里，但维克托娃想要向全世界炫耀她的新帽子;粉红色的怪物被俗气的亮片蝴蝶结所覆盖。</p><p> </p><p>“我戴上这顶帽子就像个公主，你不觉得吗？”她说，对一个五岁的孩子来说听起来太傲慢了。</p><p> </p><p>“是的，你说得对。”金妮擦去额头上的汗珠，“好了，亲爱的。我们要玩十五分钟，然后就回去——”</p><p> </p><p>“我的帽子！”维克托娃突然叫了起来，一阵风吹走了这个粉红色的怪物。</p><p> </p><p>“Vicky，等等！”金妮追着她的侄女。</p><p> </p><p>一个高个男人突然出现，抓住了维克托娃的帽子。金妮在半途僵住了。太多的东西不能一下子记起；他那漂亮的古铜色皮肤，他那方下巴，他那乌黑凌乱的头发，还有他那绿色的眼睛。他穿着白色训练衬衫和黑色短裤，简直就是一场视觉盛宴。</p><p> </p><p>“这是你的吗？”那人问维克托娃，他的嘴唇蜷曲成一个甜蜜的微笑。</p><p> </p><p>维克托娃点点头，轻轻地抽泣着。</p><p> </p><p>他把帽子戴回她的头上，“给你，公主。”</p><p> </p><p><em>他妈的！</em>他不仅身材很好，而且对孩子们也很好。金妮并不羞于承认这是一个重大转变。</p><p> </p><p>她决定插话，“我们说什么，Vicky？”她俯下身来，给男人看了看她的乳沟。</p><p> </p><p>他终于注意到了她的存在，当他的目光停留在金妮的乳房上时，金妮几乎忍不住得意地咧嘴笑了。</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢你。”维克托娃喃喃自语，但是这个男人并不介意。</p><p> </p><p>“金妮·韦斯莱。”他低声说，几乎带着一种敬畏，金妮完全忘记了她挑逗别人搭讪的事。</p><p> </p><p>“你怎么知道我的名字？”她皱起眉头。</p><p> </p><p>他一只手穿过他的头发，嘴唇上露出腼腆的微笑。非常适合，对孩子很好，还有一个可爱的肉桂卷。这个人越来越好了。</p><p> </p><p>“我们一起上过几节课。”他低头看着地面说。</p><p> </p><p>她惊讶地扬起眉毛。她怎么整个学期都没注意到这个迷人的男人？尽管…现在她想起来了，他看起来确实有点眼熟。没错！他就是那个总是坐在教室后面的家伙。他怎么会知道她的名字？</p><p> </p><p>“请允许我做一下自我介绍。”她向他伸出手来，“你好，我是金妮·韦斯莱。”</p><p> </p><p>“哈利·波特”。他回握她的手。</p><p> </p><p>她感到胃里有一种俯冲的感觉，她完全被他绿色的眼睛迷住了。</p><p> </p><p>“金妮姑姑！”维克托娃跺着脚，撅着嘴说道，“我想玩秋千！”</p><p> </p><p>金妮恶狠狠地瞪了她一眼。<em>破坏气氛，你这个小坏蛋！</em></p><p> </p><p>“嗯……再次感谢你捡起帽子。”她朝哈利笑了笑。</p><p> </p><p>她握着维克托娃的手，确保她的侄女不会再跑掉，然后走向秋千。<em>哦！</em>她会在课堂上见到哈利。</p><p> </p><p>“金妮！”他阻止了她。他似乎想了一会儿，涨红了脸，然后问:“什么时候一起喝杯咖啡怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>她的微笑变成了咧开嘴笑，“我很乐意！”</p><p> </p><p>当她推着她的侄女荡秋千时，金妮觉得维克托娃的粉红色帽子并不是那么难看。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 音乐</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>提示：音乐</p><p>Canon compliant</p><p>金妮把头往后一仰，哈利用舌头绕着金妮的阴蒂打转。</p><p> </p><p>一声低低的呻吟在她的喉咙里回响，“就像那样。”</p><p> </p><p>她胸部起伏，双手抚摸着他的头发，握紧他乌黑的头发。<em>去你妈的！</em>当她用力撞他的嘴时，从她的嘴里逃了出来。</p><p> </p><p>哈利从她两腿之间抬起头来，使劲地吮吸着。他喜欢听她的呻吟和喘息。每一次“是”和“不要停”对他来说都是美妙的音乐。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 烹饪</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>提示：烹饪</p><p>Canon Compliant</p><p>金妮吃香蕉的方式让他的阴茎怦怦直跳。她注视着他，粉红色的舌头向下滑动，然后向上滑动，直到舌尖落在她的下嘴唇上。</p><p> </p><p>哈利发出一声低低的呻吟。他知道她是故意这么做的，但他不希望她停止。</p><p> </p><p>金妮把香蕉往喉咙里一嚼，目不转睛地盯着他。</p><p> </p><p>他的鸡巴已经变硬了，这说明他准备好了，“金妮。”</p><p> </p><p>“你把鸡烧糊了。”她笑了起来。</p><p> </p><p>哈利花了很长时间才明白她的意思。</p><p> </p><p>“该死的！”他转过身来，拼命地搅拌着那锅炖菜，试图挽救他们的晚餐，金妮大笑起来。</p><p> </p><p>哈利咧嘴一笑。这就是为什么当他的红发雌狐在附近时，他不做饭。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 家人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>提示：家人</p><p>Canon Compliant</p><p>哈利随着噗的一声轻轻幻影显形到格里莫广场。木地板在他脚下嘎吱作响，他微微缩了缩身子，尽可能安静地走进卧室。已经过了午夜，金妮肯定已经睡着了。</p><p> </p><p>该死的罗巴兹和他该死的文书工作！老实说，有时候感觉做傲罗就是写报告。</p><p> </p><p>哈利偷偷溜进卧室，不出所料，金妮睡着了。她靠右边躺着，嘴半张，头发乱成一团，美丽极了。詹姆依偎在妈妈的怀里，睡在妈妈的身旁。看到这一幕，哈利的心里充满了温暖。</p><p> </p><p>哈利脱下长袍和眼镜，静静地躺在金妮身后，把她紧紧地搂在怀里。</p><p> </p><p>“晚安。”她喃喃地说。</p><p> </p><p>“晚安，”他把头埋进她的头发轻声对她说。</p><p> </p><p>他抚摸着她的肚子，感觉到宝宝在踢腿。他笑了，和家人在一起时最快乐。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>